


Creating Comfort

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, burt and Carole being the best parents, early klaine, set between s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine start dating, Carole vows to make their home a safe space for the boys to be comfortable in together. While she and Burt make the rules, there are a few rules that she’s a little more inclined to let slide.Early Klaine from Carole’s POV (mainly).





	Creating Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK.  
Sort of. We’ll see how long this lasts, tbh. Basically, I’ve been back at college since August, and it’s been kicking my butt. Right now, I’m on fall break, meaning I have a tiny bit of free time to write... but we’ll see if I can maybe continue to write after this... we’ll see!  
Anyway! Enjoy this Carole and Klaine fluff (my faves)!

When Carole agreed to marry Burt Hummel, she knew what she was getting herself into.

Kurt was no stranger to her life even before she met Burt — Finn had mentioned him in casual conversation when talking about glee club, and when she met him for the first time as a significant figure in his father’s life, well, she loved him immediately.

He’s so different than her own son (in both obvious and more subtle ways), and yet, though she knows she’ll never be “Mom” by name to him, he’s her son. And that’s that.

So when Kurt — her son — brings home Blaine and introduces him officially as his boyfriend, Carole can’t help but give some step-motherly advice to her husband.

“We have to be their safe space,” she says, climbing into bed next to Burt. “I know that leaves us in a tough spot as parents, but I’d rather them be safe here than afraid of us and at risk somewhere else.”

Burt sighs. “I know. But it’s early, and I’m afraid to be too lenient. At the very least, it’s unfair to Finn. We would never let Finn close the door to his room when he has a girl over.”

“You’re right, but that’s something that we can figure out when we get to that point,” Carole nods. “And maybe that’s a conversation we have to have with Finn. But I wouldn’t worry about that right now, unless I am totally misreading them.”

Burt chuckles. “Nah, they don’t have that look about them. Not yet. Even with Blaine’s “you should probably give your son the sex talk since he wouldn’t listen to me” stunt.”

“He’s a good kid,” Carole grins. “And so is Kurt. I don’t think we have to worry about them in the traditional sense,” she pauses. “It’s also comforting to know that no matter what, neither one of them is going to get pregnant.”

Burt laughs. “In a weird way, I agree. Not that it makes it any less uncomfortable for a dad to think about.”

“Oh, no. Not at all. I’ve just already had one pregnancy scare, and that’s plenty,” Carole replies, turning off her bedside lamp. “It’s a process, hun. We’ll work through it together.”

“Teenagers,” she hears Burt mutter as he turns off his light and pulls the blankets farther over himself. “It’s a hell of a ride.”

******

Over the course of the next few months, as Blaine’s appearances at the Hudson-Hummel household become more frequent and more lengthy, he (and Kurt) also become more comfortable. It took more than a few visits for them to even kiss goodnight in plain view — not that anyone is watching, per se, but Carole notices.

Come summertime, they’ve reached the threshold where snuggling on the couch in the presence of family and friends is completely acceptable, and Carole’s definitely overheard those “big three words” traded between them casually. While he doesn’t admit it as directly, Burt’s just as smitten with the two of them as she is, and Carole knows he already thinks of Blaine as another son. Of course, she does too.

One night, while Burt and Carole are playing cards at the kitchen table, Kurt arrives home from driving Blaine back to Westerville. But instead of him popping in to say hello before retreating back to his room (most likely to call Blaine), he plants himself in front of them and exhales nervously, fidgeting with his car keys.

“Dad, Carole,” he begins, meeting their eyes directly. “Could Blaine sleep over some night? Maybe for a weekend?”

He barely allows a pause before he launches into a frantic explanation. “It’s just, I don’t get to see him that much, and being at McKinley while he was at Dalton was hard enough, but now it’s summer and we both have more time to spend with each other but it gets tiring driving to and from Westerville all the time, and —“

“Woah, woah, Kurt,” Burt interrupts. “Take a breath. I hear you.”

Kurt sighs heavily. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Burt shakes his head, glancing towards Carole. “Actually, believe it or not, we’ve been talking about this kind of thing. I think it would be alright as long as we set some ground rules.”

“Really?” Kurt gasps in disbelief, his face lighting up. “Oh my god, thank you, Dad!”

Burt raises his hands to stop him, but not without a smile. “Ah, don’t thank me yet. There are rules.”

Kurt nods quickly, straightening up and looking the epitome of mustered maturity. “Of course.”

“Doors are still expected to be open six inches when you’re in the same room together, like always,” he begins. “And no sleeping in the same room. Blaine can take the guest room.”

Carole just barely catches the tiniest of frowns before Kurt morphs his face into an unreadable neutral expression. “Understandable. Anything else?”

“Not really. We’re not going to force you to be in bed before us or anything like that, because we trust you,” Burt replies. “Don’t make us regret that.”

“Never, Dad,” Kurt remarks sincerely, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. “So, can I tell Blaine he can sleep over this weekend?”

“If it’s okay with his parents,” Burt smiles as his son practically bounces off to his room, phone already in hand before he disappears out of sight.

“You made someone very happy today,” Carole comments, nodding in the direction where Kurt was just standing. “You’re a good dad.”

“Yeah, well, I have good kids,” he smiles. “And a great wife.”

“Aw, honey,” Carole grins, turning back to her cards. “Unfortunately, flattery will get you nowhere, because I just won this hand.”

Carole’s about to tally her points when rapid footsteps sound on the stairs, Kurt appearing in front of them once again, pulling his phone away from his ear.

“Uh, hey,” he begins, suddenly looking incredibly sheepish as a deep blush blooms across his face. “If we were to set up in the living room, like make a fort or something, could Blaine and I sleep there? Together? We’ll be out in the open, I promise.”

Burt immediately locks eyes with Carole, who’s doing a very poor job at hiding her smile.

He sighs, more for effect than anything else. “I think that’d be acceptable.”

“Thank you!” He grins, turning on his heel to return upstairs, phone back to his ear. “They said yes!”

“They’re cute,” Carole remarks, shuffling the deck.

“Yeah, they are,” Burt smiles, accepting the cards she deals him.

******

As the summer passes, the sleepovers become more frequent, though the couple begins to set up together in the living room less and less. At first, Carole thinks nothing of it, reasoning that a bed must be more comfortable than a floor in any regard. The two boys would always be up before anyone else if they slept in the living room anyway, so for all she knows, they could simply be restless sleepers who sleep better on their own.

(She knows that not true. Too many times she’s caught them curled up together in an after-school nap — a luxury Kurt only began to participate in after he started dating Blaine.)

Then, one Saturday morning, Carole wakes up unnaturally early and decides to make a nice pancake breakfast for the boys. It’s only seven in the morning, at least an hour before she or anyone else would wake up on the weekend — Finn usually sleeps until noon, for crying out loud.

As she opens the door to her bedroom, she stops suddenly, hearing voices down the hallway. Cracking the door slightly, she peers out to see that Kurt’s bedroom door is completely open, and that’s definitely where the noise is coming from.

“Blaine, you really have to go — people will be getting up soon —“ Kurt hisses, and she hears Blaine’s soft giggle as he steps backwards into the hallway, hair mussed from sleep and still in his pajamas.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s happening here. Sure, it still seems innocent, but rules are definitely being broken.

“Okay, okay. I guess ten more minutes really is a big deal,” he whispers back, grinning.

“When it’s a matter of getting you back to your room before my parents notice, then yes, it is.”

Blaine steps back into the room and just out of view from Carole. “Fine. Give me a good morning kiss, then?”

“But my breath, Blaine, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet —“

“Don’t care.”

Carole can’t see the two boys, but in the now silent hallway, she assumes the conversation went in Blaine’s favor.

“I love you,” Kurt murmurs breathlessly a few moments later, and suddenly, Blaine’s back in the hallway, grinning wildly.

“I love you too. See you in a half hour?”

“Yep. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Carole waits until both doors are shut before sneaking out of her room and downstairs, careful not to make enough noise for either boy to notice. For all they know, she woke up at six-thirty and couldn’t go back to sleep. She’s been downstairs ever since.

There are some things that, as Kurt’s stepmother, she can keep to herself. Her son deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve said it a billion times and I’ll say it again: Burt and Carole are A+ parents.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
